


七次

by Nine1998



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nine1998/pseuds/Nine1998
Summary: 清冷禁欲系医生x你





	七次

**Author's Note:**

> 新手上路，跌跌撞撞，感谢喜欢

【七次】

清冷禁欲系老干部这种东西，一向都是在网上看见的形容，直到找了这么个男朋友才发觉是真的。

他是个医生，一身白大褂，还有消毒液的味道，鼻梁上一副金丝框眼镜，修长的手指，几乎没有什么表情的脸，满足小女生的一切幻想。

唯一不好的是，他似乎对于床上一事，也并不怎么热衷，尽管他那一块是真的大……可是……看着网上那些小姐妹分享的被操哭的，一夜好几次的…你也好想要啊。

这天你和他在家，他在桌子旁写东西，你在沙发上看小黄文，不自觉的念出声来，“啊，强奸的戏码可真好啊，还能一夜这么多次！！”

“几次算好？”似乎是他的声音。

“一夜七次啊！你都不能呢！”兴致勃勃地回答，“诶？？”反应过来抬头看他，他依旧在低头写着东西，仿佛那句问答是错觉。

第二日，晚上回家的你，打开门也没有看见他，加班吗？怎么也不说一声，背过身准备换鞋，只看见身后突然伸出来一只手，有一股类似乙醇的东西捂在口鼻上，再无意识。

再醒来的时候眼前一片黑暗，仿佛是被折叠了好几层的纱布给蒙住了眼睛，手被绑住，下身凉嗖嗖的，双脚还呈现一个岔开的形式被固定住。

大脑瞬间都空白了，拼命的挣扎，身下的触感像是在一张床上。

有别人的呼吸声，那人似乎走近了，脚步声有一丝丝耳熟。

你带着试探叫了他的名字。

“嗯。”他似乎在拿些什么东西，有磕碰声。

简单的一个字，却让要跳出来的心瞬间安了回去，很快却又想到一个问题，“你，你这样是要做什么？”

他没有回答，还有些微凉的手指突然放到了你被脱光的下身去，你能感受到他的食指有些试探性进来了一根关节，在入口处浅浅试探着。

作为医生，他太了解人体结构了，包括如何让女朋友高潮。

他的拇指很快就让你的阴Di充血鼓胀起来，快速的喘息让你有些喘不上气来，趁他停下来的空当你继续叫着他的名字，你有些摸不清状况。

“嗯，我在。”

他仍旧这样应着你，中指和食指的手指一起塞了进去，一只手在里面勾弄，一只手照顾着阴Di。

陌生的环境，被蒙起来的眼睛，一切都让浑身更加颤栗，也快速达到高潮。

“七次。”

“什么？”你有些没反应过来

他又重复了一遍，“你说的，七次，这才第一次。”

？？？？

死机了半晌，你的记忆回到了前一晚你说的小黄文。

这……强奸？？一夜七次？？？会死的吧！被这个惊悚的想法给吓到，下体又分泌了些液体。

“十分十四秒。”

他在报着你达到高潮的时间

感觉浑身都燥热了起来。你咬咬嘴唇，“我…我就是说着玩的。”他平日在床上也就像公事公办一样，虽然每一次都很爽，可总是少一些情调，谁知道他还会这样啊喂！

他似乎清洁了一遍手指，上面消毒液的味道又浓了些，慢慢的开始解开你的上衣。

他手上嗡嗡震动的两枚圆形物体，刚刚才高潮没多久，此刻顺着润滑一下就进到了体内，像极一张贪吃的嘴。

他可是从来都不会买这些东西的啊！

你又想叫他的名字了，可他附身下来用自己的嘴堵住了你的嘴。

你能感受到他极其温柔，却不容你抗拒，甚至体贴的帮你撩开因为动作过大沾上脸颊的头发，与你十指相扣。

体内的跳蛋变换着频率，他的嘴唇一松开，你的声音便压抑不住。尽管带着眼罩，还是能感受他灼灼目光。

他是在…看表情吗？

他的手指伸进了你的衣服里面，游走于你的肌肤，揉捏，搓捻，每一下都在点火。

浑身热的就要烧起来，深处的跳蛋又一阵阵抵着快感震动。

头向后仰去，脚背都崩的紧紧，第二波高潮。

“三分二十五秒。”

他依旧在报时间，这个时候你开始庆幸戴上了眼罩，如果没有眼罩，你完全不敢看现在他是什么样的表情。

浑身都像出了汗，尤其下身，湿哒哒的。

你在床上喘息，他拿来了湿巾去擦拭你的汗液和淫液。

你开始想求饶了，“我，我开玩笑的昨天，七次不行的，真的会坏的。”

“女性的生理器官在一定的情况下可以达到连续性高潮，控制好时间和力度，所以不会达到破坏。”他一本正经的和你解释，“说是七次就七次。”

第三次有物体抵上你的双腿间，你只想着躲了，是一根按摩棒，沾着你穴内还有的液体就这样进去了一半。

“你的书，内容？”他问了一个题外话。

跟不上老干部的思维，似乎看出你的疑惑，他补充了一下，“你昨晚看的。”

昨晚看的…那本黄书。

犹豫着并不想说，他握着那根棒子又深入了几分。

“我我我我说！”

七七八八的回忆书里的内容，他沉闷听着你说，手上就开始缓慢的抽动，你忍不住的将身体弓起来。

按摩棒似乎带着凸点，也具有着震动功能，他开了最小档，像是不在着急让你高潮了，有一下没一下的跟着你的节奏。

讲到书中的女主挨操的片段，他加快了一点速度，你的叫声瞬间打断了诉说，像是自己就是那个女主角一样，此时此刻正在被大力抽插着。

没一会，抽动又停止。

“继续。”

便这样反复几次，你永远不知道他什么时候开始抽动棒子，到最后书中内容也没有说完，思绪只剩下空白，跟着按摩棒而叫出声。无法想象现在自己的模样，也无法想象叫声有多浪。

他能完完全全根据你的表情判断哪个位置你更加舒服，震动棒改变了路线，每一下都碰到体内愈发敏感的地方，忍不住夹紧腿根处。

他不容分说掰开，将震动棒往最深处一顶，开到了最大档震动。

快感过于强烈，伴着第三次高潮惊叫了一声直接破音。

随着震动棒抽出去，好像也有一股热流跟着抽出去，下体已经不自觉的抽动了，好一会才缓过来，但是屁股下面已经一片温热了。

“九分五十二秒，伴有潮吹现象。”

张着嘴呼吸了几下，哇地一声哭出来，“你欺负我，呜呜，欺负我。”

他一声轻叹，替你取下了眼睛上的遮挡，没有太刺眼的光线，你仅是闭了一会眼睛就睁开了。

你躺的地方似乎是他医院办公室的休息间，一盏柔柔的灯光。此刻他白大褂的衣袖整齐的折叠至臂弯，正在给你解开手上的束缚，神色专注仿佛你是他的一位患者。

手脚都解开后，他抱起了你，安抚性拍拍你的背。

也不知道医生的力气是哪里来这么大的，单手就能把你抱在他怀里，像抱小孩一样，另一只手一把就扯掉了床单，那床单上，早就湿漉漉的一大片。

你怀住他的脖子，往他怀里又缩了缩，他又放置好早就备在一旁的薄被。

他把你圈在怀里坐下，拿起一旁的水杯喂你喝水，还有些温，是一杯淡盐水。

你乖巧的在他怀里喝完一整杯，他有一下没一下的梳理着你的头发。

“我不要了，真的，不要了好不好？”

他微微摇头，修长的手指取下了金丝框眼镜放去一帮，你此时才注意到屁股下硬邦邦的东西。

想逃已经来不及了，他托着你的屁股，解开裤子拉链，对准口整根没入。

你扁扁嘴，又想哭了。

他把你的手往他脖子上一放，就着这个体位就站了起来，肉Bang随着走动每一步都离开些许又再撞进去，他打开休息室的门，外面是他办公的地方。

桌子上整齐的文件，就这样一步一抽插的方式他走去办公桌前坐下，将你的两只手向后放到桌子上，你双手撑着桌子，穴内插着他的东西，他坐在桌前椅子上，下达了指令。

“撑着，动。”

腿根本就提不上力气，只能靠着手借力，缓缓扭动腰和胯部，可实在是没有力气，每次都只能小幅度扭动，经历了太多抽插的小穴并不满意，更加瘙痒起来。

最后你干脆伏在他身上不动了，他抱着你往办公桌一放，下身开始挺动。

被撞的支离破碎，嘴里也不知道再说些什么胡话，时不时他有些调戏的把手指伸进你的嘴里，逗弄一会你的舌头，又继续操你。

“先生，哥哥，宝贝，哈啊，饶了我，呜呜我错了……”胡乱的叫着每一个用来称呼他的爱称，“不要了，太深了……老公……”

带着哭腔，再次绞紧了花穴。

他的唇角藏了淡淡笑意，吻吻你，“第四次。”

咬着他的肩膀，早就被你弄皱的白衣，你发现体内那根东西似乎又涨了涨，猛然想起他根本都还没有射，而你已经被折腾的丢了四次了。

眼角哭的有些泛红，你也不知道哪里来的勇气把他一堆，撒丫就跑。脑袋唯一还有点清醒知道自己这样不能往外跑，只能又往休息室跑，还没来得及锁门就一下子被扑去床上。

一捅进来就是不由分说狠狠的几十下深顶，不再有刚刚的什么九浅一深的花样，直捣花心。

他亲吻着你的唇，而你也终于可以听清他时不时压抑地闷哼声。

“老公，啊…哈，嗯，啊…我错了老公我错了……”

“错哪了？”他停了下来。

“呜呜呜我不该说你不能一夜七次，我不敢了饶了我呜。”

他停止了说话，只是将你的两条腿折叠起来压在胸前，他的肉Bang一下一下捣弄更深。

最后一下他拔了出来，一股白灼瞬间射出来，喷射到地上。

“我才第一次。”

 

*  
第，第五次了……

他射出的没多久，只是轻轻揉了揉你的阴Di，你就又控制不住的喷了出来。现在你知道了，小说中什么一夜七次都是骗人的，真这样一套下来，真的一滴都没有了啊。

他似乎是没有什么打算了，抱住你，轻轻拍着你的背，以作安抚。等你在他怀中平静下来，取来一旁干净的消毒湿巾，擦拭着你身上的污浊和液体。

这一次被投喂的水是甜的，带着微微的糖味。一下便喝了精光，你仰着头冲他撒娇。

“我错了，你罚也罚了，这事就过去了，好不好?”

他倒是没应你，只是伸出拇指，擦去了你唇边的水渍

靠在他怀里休息了好一阵子，舒服的都要睡过去的时候，你察觉他的手又伸向了你的大腿根。

夹紧，“不…老公，真的不行了……”

刚才那么多次的磨合，早就发现他对这个称呼没有抵抗力了，要多软有多软的声音，只盼着他能放你一马

“我看看。”

他又带上了那副眼镜，镜片折射着冰冷的光，带着不容分说。

你没有什么思考的时间，他已经从一旁拖过来一个妇科里最常见的腿部支撑器。阿喂?你到底做了多少准备啊？？双腿被他分开呈六十度，比一开始还要羞耻的状态，从大腿开始被绑在了支撑器上。小穴凉嗖嗖的晾在那，任由他打量。

他蹲了下来，你甚至能感受到他鼻息的热气打在那。

“有些红了……”呢喃声微不可闻。

温暖…被包裹住的触感。

你惊地支撑起身子，想去推开他的头，可那一瞬间直达大脑的爽意实在是太快了。

天知道一个医生为什么会做这样的事情！

是他的唇分开了两片阴chun，舌头也顺着肉缝划了进去，仅仅是入口处的一个试探，你就溃不成军。

阴di也被包裹住了，他有用牙齿轻轻试探，这和手和工具完全不同的体验感。

舌如利刃，毫不留情钻入每一个缝隙，模仿抽插的样子也在肉缝之间来回着。可以说他的口活并不好，只是他太了解你每个地方了，在最舒适的点被来回摩擦，刺激。他的鼻尖时不时会碰到你的肌肤，还有架在鼻梁上的眼镜。

“啊……停，停下……不，不行了……”

冰冷，可这样的画面又格外刺激。像极了一个平日里高高在上的人，此时放下了一切身段，为了让你舒适。

腿根本并不拢，他舌尖再度上勾，离开了你的小穴时，你迎来了熟悉的感觉。

他从你双腿之间抬头，“才一分钟呢，你太快了……宝贝。”

根本不用他说，你知道，第六次了。

眼泪一下子就涌出来了，这会倒是委屈了。

“你明明，明明说好了……呜……欺负人。”

“我可没答应你什么。”

一愣，回想刚刚他的确什么也没有答应，哭的更委屈了，被绑住的腿动不了，只有脚丫子在随处张牙舞爪，强烈倾诉着主人的不满。

擦着泪，哭到哽咽不止，他没料到这个局面，手指一次次帮你拭着泪，有些哭笑不得。

“倒还委屈上了，行了，乖……”

不想听他说了些什么了，回想今晚种种，只恨不得找个地缝钻进去。

“再哭，我又要……”

“……呜呜……唔?”

他说啥?

 

热而硬的棒状物，带着筋络顶入。

又㕛叒叕……！

“止不住你哭，只能用这个方法先堵住一张嘴了。”

薄唇微启，丝毫不顾及说出来的话会带来什么样的冲击力。

“看见这东西第一眼。”他一边顶，一边开口，“我就想这样操你了。”

这些话平日他在床上从来不会说的，他平时在床上真的自律的像一个交公粮的人，更别提这些东西了

难得的刺激，更让下体分泌的更多了，水声也愈发明显了起来，的确，这真的是一个有效止哭的方法。因为嘴里只顾着呻吟乞求了。

双腿被捆住的好处就是这样实在是太方便了，他拖着你的腰又往下了些，下身几乎都是悬空，他站在你两腿中间，一言不发，只是用力地一下又一下，像是要捣入灵魂的最深处。

高潮太多次的后遗症就是，很涨，很想出来，可是下身被堵住，根本无法释放。有一股憋尿的感觉，折磨的心也不上不下般难受。

腰不自觉就往上弓，离他更近，他撞的也越凶，床都被带的有些吱呀想。

“嗯…给我，给我……”

想释放……想要出来，想…想要一个宣泄。

快感就像洪水般，一点点拥挤，却无处可寻出口，在脑海中，身躯中越积越多。他突然按了一下你的肚子，往后退了半截，又一下没入了进去。

就像有跟弦断了一样，“啊，到，到了！”收缩，释放，又像是已经尿了出来，可是一瞬间倾泻的快感，简直无法用语言来形容。

是，是失禁了吗……被，被插到，尿了出来吗？

好羞耻……

他停下了动作，似乎是抬起头看了看时间，你能明显察觉他满意的心情，等你的缩动不再那么猛烈的时候，开始慢慢进出起来。

浑身都失去了力气，连动一根手指都难。

只知道最后被人抱起放在了车上，盖上了毯子，位置也调节到舒适的角度。油门发动的时候，你已经陷入了昏沉的睡眠中去。

那么现在，你还想……

——再来七次吗？


End file.
